<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rare, Beautiful and Peaceful Thing by presidentofdumbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147579">A Rare, Beautiful and Peaceful Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentofdumbass/pseuds/presidentofdumbass'>presidentofdumbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couffaine Boathouse, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine is amazing, Marinette Can't Sleep, POV Third Person, Realizations, Sleepovers, Stressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentofdumbass/pseuds/presidentofdumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have their first sleepover and Marinette can't sleep. </p>
<p>Maybe some cool Parisian air would fix her mood.</p>
<p>Or maybe a blue haired boy would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette couldn’t help but imagine the girls’ surprise when they woke up the next morning and figured out that she was the last one of them to fall asleep. </p>
<p>That Marinette - the girl who was always tired and napping in class -  couldn’t catch a single moment of slumber during their very first slumber party. The thought almost making her laugh, as she maneuvered through the ros of her sleeping friends. </p>
<p>She needed some fresh air, she thought. Climbing the stairs and stepping on the deck of the Couffaine’s boathouse. </p>
<p>It was nice to be out in the cool air of the harbour. To watch as the quiet and moonlit scenery of Paris consumed her very eyes, letting her mind rest a little easier in comparison to the racing thoughts that kept Marinette from her much needed and earned sleep. </p>
<p>Everything had kind of been stressing her out lately. With the lack of akumatized villains, the other responsibilities of being a teenage superhero and now, the holder of the miraculous, along with all of her school work and… All that stuff with Adrien, Kagami and Luka. The pressure kept piling itself into her and it felt like one of those arcade games where one mole would come up just for you to bong it on the head and have another appear in its stead. It was too much too fast and it almost physically pained her to think at this point. </p>
<p>Marinette sighed, wanting nothing more than to cease her current train of thought and sit down in the cool breeze of the night. Sitting down at the bow of the ships with her legs dangling over the side with her arms perched on the middle bar of the railing. </p>
<p>Staring at the moon, while her chin lay flat upon the back of her hands, Marinette watched the water shimmer against the light of the moon. Her own features becoming highlighted in it, the moon shedding its light onto her sunken eyes and stress line riddled forehead. </p>
<p>Hawkmoth hadn't akumatized a single Parisian over the past two weeks and by all accounts, that meant he was planning something like (or even bigger then) what happened with Chloe and the whole 'Miracle Queen' business.</p>
<p>Mari huffed in annoyance. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, to escape the stress and anxiety of her life for a moment and yet she couldn’t.</p>
<p>It wasn't like she didn't love being Ladybug, it was just that, she was the holder of the miraculous now too, and Hawkmoth was planning something, and she was late on schoolwork and Adrien was dating Kagami and Luka was-</p>
<p>"Hey Marinette."</p>
<p>-standing a few feet behind her in a large black t-shirt and blue plaid-pattern pajama pants.</p>
<p>"Hey Luka." Mari replied, feeling as though even the presence of Luka chipped away at her worries. Even though that feeling in itself was one of the things that caused her worry.</p>
<p>He sat down beside her, only inches away, hanging his legs over the edge and leaning backwards onto his hands ever so slightly. The two of them sitting there for a few minutes. Not staring into each other's eyes like some romantic cliche, but instead staring at the moon. </p>
<p>Marinette always found a weird interest in the thing. It was one of the only things that brought her a true release from earthly problems. It always felt like she was on it, far away from her home planet and her problems, when she stared at its surface.</p>
<p>It brought a peaceful feeling over her every time it came into view. Kind of like Luka.</p>
<p>"So what are you doing up at 3 am in the morning, Mari?" His voice intersected her thoughts. The soft but deep tone making Mari wonder if he had been asleep previous to the moment although she paid the thought no further due, smiling as his eyes met hers.</p>
<p>His eyes, which were such a beautiful blue colour, reminding her of something she couldn't quite put her finger on yet. Something she was quite determined to figure out. </p>
<p>Marinette couldn't really tell him why she was up. Not the real reason, anyway.</p>
<p>She could lie and just say that, as a civilian, the fact that Hawkmoth hadn't akumatized anyone lately was scary but that wouldn't make her any less stressed.</p>
<p>She guessed that that would be the only real downside of being with Luka, or anyone for that matter. She would never be able to tell them about her life. About both of them. She'd always have to lie or evade the truth. She wouldn't be able to be her full self.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I kind of have a weird sleeping schedule." She chuckled in response, instead of blurting out and freeing herself of all the things smothering her. </p>
<p>At least Luka's presence was helping. She felt calmer. The cool air and cool boy bringing her more peace from her thoughts than she'd had in a while.</p>
<p>Luka laughed and his eyes scrunched up as he did so. She laughed back in response of course, but also because of this feeling in her chest that rose every time they spoke to each other.</p>
<p>Like butterflies but less of a nervous feeling and more of a warm and fluffy one.</p>
<p>Marinette couldn't fathom how much she had grown to like Luka over the past few months. </p>
<p>It was nothing like her affection for Adrien. It was sweet and dizzying, only progressing and deepening as time went on, instead of just being completely infatuated with him from the very beginning.  </p>
<p>"Well, that's true. I mean, the only pictures I ever see of you on the groupchat are ones of you sleeping class." Luka smiled, crossing his legs close to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. </p>
<p>Marinette laughed and felt her cheeks grow hot against the air. Her face resting in a soft smile when the laughter took its leave. </p>
<p>"How did it get so all over the place anyway?" Luka asked. Marinette still pondering how sweet it was that Luka remembered things like that about her.</p>
<p>The next kind of laugh to leave Mari's lips was a nervous one. She didn't really know how to answer the question, just kind of shrugging in response.</p>
<p>After a while Mari began to shiver causing Luka to ask if she was cold and grab a blanket from a nearby box anyway. Wrapping around the both of them and edging closer to her. </p>
<p>The conversation kind of died off after that. The two of them opting to stare back at the moon.</p>
<p>The silence wasn't as awkward as it would be if she were sitting next to Adrien, though. Well, that is, back when she liked him.</p>
<p>The mood was warm and comforting and finally, Mari felt like sleeping.</p>
<p>She yawned and at that, Luka got up and held out his hand for her. </p>
<p>"Sounds like you need some sleep Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette." Luka said, helping a now very tired girl up.</p>
<p>"Thanks." She smiled in reply, feeling a second yawn coming on, before she realised something strange. Her head was finally empty, not totally free of her worries, but free for the minute… Maybe for the whole night if she was truly lucky...</p>
<p>She could finally go to sleep. </p>
<p>"Goodnight Marinette." He whispered at the bottom of the stairs as she climbed down behind him.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Luka." Yawned Marinette, heading back to Juleka's room and weaving her way to her sleeping bag.</p>
<p>She got in and closed her eyes but it came back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They came back; the thoughts. The stresses and everything that she'd gone up there to forget about in the first place.</p>
<p>Marinette rubbed at her now, wide open eyes and sighed. She needed the moon again, to make her feel comfortable and free from the stress.</p>
<p>But not the physical one, outside.</p>
<p>She'd finally realised what Luka's eyes reminded her of...</p>
<p>A blue moon.</p>
<p>A rare, beautiful and peaceful thing that made Marinette feel out of this world. Warm and safe but at the same time free and adventurous.</p>
<p>Luka was her moon and... She needed him.</p>
<p>"Luka?" She knocked at his door. At that, Marinette chuckled. That had actually been the first time she'd done such a thing. Every other time she’d gone into his room she had just kind of rushed in without even the thought of her knocking at the door.</p>
<p>"Marinette?" Luka said, opening the door and combing a hand through his bed hair. </p>
<p>"I couldn't sleep." Marinette's cheeks going red again, staring down at her feet. </p>
<p>Luka opened the door all the way and waved her in with his hand, "You wanna sleep in here?" </p>
<p>Marinette was nervous and rosy cheeked as she nodded, stepping into his room.</p>
<p>Luka closed the door and hopped into his bed with his back to the wall and gestured for Mari to hop in next to him. </p>
<p>Luckily, having gotten a double bed instead of the single one he'd had when they first met, she obliged and lay there facing him. </p>
<p>Luka just smiled and Marinette smiled back, getting more comfortable as time went on.</p>
<p>"Hey Luka?" Luka opened his eyes, since he looked like he was going to sleep, "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I really like you." Marinette felt that feeling in her chest again, lightening with the words. </p>
<p>She said it. After a month or so of feeling it, she said it. That was another difference between Luka and Adrien. She could say it and know Luka would be okay with it, whether he felt the same or not. </p>
<p>Luka was just so amazing and beautiful and that feeling Marinette felt when she was with him... She never felt like that with Adrien. She was feeling real love. Love. </p>
<p>"What about Adrien?" Luka's voice went softer than it usually was which was unusual since he spoke pretty soft to begin with. Marinette could tell that maybe, just maybe, he was feeling a little insecure or like he was the second choice. </p>
<p>"He's with Kagami and anyway, I met someone better. Someone that, whenever I'm with, I feel this feeling in my chest like butterflies trying to erupt from my heart. Luka, I'm just sorry it took this long for me to realise."</p>
<p>Luka looked into her eyes and smiled. He had such an adorable and pretty smile. </p>
<p>"I really like you too, Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette." He chuckled awkwardly, with Mari doing the same.</p>
<p>He grabbed her hand while saying it and Marinette did the same. Luka looked at her again, with a bit of uncertainty in his eyes and leaned in. </p>
<p>Their lips touched in it was everything that Mari couldn't dream of. </p>
<p>‘Couldn't’ after the fact that she had so much to think about already but... She would work through her problems. She'd still be able to be herself around Luka, even though she couldn't tell him her whole self. </p>
<p>Everything was going to be perfect.</p>
<p>No, it already was. She was with Luka, kissing him. </p>
<p>It was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>